


Left Behind City

by CherryPink



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: As of chap 2 eren is 21, Cannon timeline but an AU, Eren is 16 in the first chapter, It seperates at Annie's fight, Levi is 25 going on 26, Levi was inducted into the survey corps just before his 20th birthday, M/M, Unbeta'd
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-15
Updated: 2016-09-01
Packaged: 2018-05-26 21:08:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 8,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6255937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CherryPink/pseuds/CherryPink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ever what would happen if you simply disappeared from existence? One moment you’re there, the next you’re trapped beyond reach. Will the world simply move on without you, forgetting your existence? Would you sleep? Or would you lie in agony unable to change the world around you, but always watching from a distance?<br/>The fight between Annie and Eren is at a close, and victory is almost secured. A breif hesitation from Eren, however, lets Annie turn herself into crystal and halt humanity's progress yet again. Unknowingly, she manages to trap an unknowing spectator with her</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The Female titan was pinned underneath Eren’s titan from and the battle was soon to close. The Rogue titan bit into the nape of the Female titan and pried the flesh away to reveal the shifter within. There he paused, pondering their relationship and the consequences of his actions. Were all their prior interactions nothing but a lie fed to him to keep him satiated? All his thoughts of comradery and friendship just misplaced trust? Did their shared struggles mean nothing anymore? And after coming into the hands of the Survey Corps would she be killed? Or could she be reconciled?

In this brief moment of inaction Annie used her last strength to turn herself into crystal, permanently erasing any hope of progress for mankind. A young girl bound by duty now forced to suffer a lonely prison for her grueling failure. Eren was rescued from a burned body, awakening minutes later to the sight of Jean striking the crystal with no avail. Standing a few metres behind him were his comrades Armin and Mikasa, as well as Commander Erwin, Corporal Levi, and Squad Leader Hanji, amongst others. Corporal Levi solemnly walked up behind Jean, leaving a comforting hand on the younger’s shoulder. The other soldiers started gathering around the crystal to observe the shifter within while Eren laid on the ground in awe.

 In an instant the crystal moved, and spikes protruded outwards in all directions in an attempt to protect the person encased within.

“Get out of the way,” Corporal Levi screamed, pushing Jean backwards out of the way. Everyone jumped back quickly, but Levi was not fast enough. One of the crystal spikes impaled Levi, tearing a large hole in his abdomen. A loud scream pierced the air, but it took a few seconds to realize that it was not his own.

“Corporal!”

He staggered backwards, falling off of the spike and collapsed onto his knees in silence. The head-sized hole in his abdomen bled profusely. Eren hoisted himself up, fighting his grogginess, and ran over to Levi. Levi no longer had the strength to support himself and fell into Eren’s ready arms, his head landing on his charge’s chest.

“Everything is going to be okay,” Eren sobbed. “Just hang in there!”

Oddly enough, Levi no longer felt his strength draining. He took a look downwards and was shocked at what he saw. The once large hole was not bleeding anymore, and was being stitched together by blue threads of light. The wound completely healed, and Levi sat in shock.

“..What..?” he gasped quietly, mind racking for an answer as to what was happening.

“What’s going on,” Eren breathed. Was Corporal Levi to face the same fate as Annie?

On top of the skin where the wound had once been grew a bright blue crystal layer. The crystal climbed slowly up his chest and downwards to his legs, rendering him immobile. It began to spread down his legs, trapping him in a kneeling position. Eren grabbed Levi’s hands and held them together, looking into his superior’s eyes in a panic.

“You’re going to be okay Levi! We’ll figure this out,” Eren said between broken sobs. “Everything is going to be okay! I promise! I won’t let you go away!”

Levi tilted his head downwards to see the progress of the crystal skin. It had spread down his arms and to his hands. All but his neck had been covered. He could no longer feel the warmth of Eren cupping his hands. The crystal began creeping up his neck and tears began pouring from his eyes at his imminent realization. Would he be trapped forever in this prison? Would he never get to explore the surface as he had once promised years ago? Would he never get to see Eren smile again?

“You..re… g-going… to… be… o-k-kay…” Eren sobbed, resting his head on Levi’s.

The crystal crept up his jaw and Levi released his last breath. It slowly crept up his head until he was completely trapped. Two protrusions grew from his back and turned into large wings that nearly encircled him. It looked as though he was knelt in prayer.

Eren broke down in sobs, holding on to Levi. Everyone stood in shock at what had just happened. Meanwhile, inside the crystal, Levi succumbed to the darkness.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi wakes up after a long-ass nap.

 

**_5 years later_ **

For Levi time had stopped. From the moment he was capsuled in crystal he was floating in dreamless sleep. This was not permanent however*, and his prison slowly began to weaken, until one day…

The crystal surrounding Levi had become thin. One could almost see the colour of his skin and hair through the blue haze. A puff of air was released from his slightly parted lips, and the crystal shattered into paper thin fragments around him. He collapsed on the floor landing on his right side. While thin, the crystal fragments were still sharp- and the small shards cut into his right side. This did not waken him; his floating turned into peaceful dreams of flowers, different flavours of tea, and the feeling of being lifted by a warm force.

The Corporal groggily opened his eyes while feeling a pain in his right side. Levi slowly sat up, being mindful of the apparent wounds on his right side. How did he get those…? He propped himself on the right side of the headboard, marveling at how much energy it took just to sit up. The first thing he took in was that he was in an unfamiliar room.  His bed was not this low (or large), and his sheets not this comfortable. The bed was a king size, with more than enough for two people. A gorgeous floral design including a central rose, two chrysanthemums, and other various intricate flowers he could not place were burned into the headboard. Levi’s fingers traced the burn lines wondering at the amazing skill that went into such an expensive looking bed. A thin white canopy draped regally from the ceiling around the bed, leaving the rest of the room somewhat less visible. The material looked expensive, and felt silky to the touch. There was a long white ribbon near a part in the canopy for what he assumed was to tie it off. He couldn’t help but wonder how he got into such a regal looking place. The last thing he remembered was the Female Titan turning to crystal, and the recruit’s fruitless attempts and breaking her free.

His observations were interrupted by someone putting their hand on his forehead. He looked to the source and saw a rather tall man with deep tanned skin, long brown hair pulled back into a messy bun, and beautiful sea green eyes. The man embraced him in a rather forceful hug, squeezing the breath out of Levi.

“You’re awake! How are you feeling? Are you alright? Does anything hurt? Are you hungry? Is there-“

“I’m fine.” Levi wheezed, and was immediately released from the titan like grasp.

“That’s good!.” The man looked into his eyes; searching for some emotion that Levi did not understand. The Corporal stared blankly at the brunet, and for about a long moment nothing happened.

During this time Levi ran his analysis on the strange man. The man was tall – really tall, broad shouldered, and had a few scars littered on his face and neck. Levi expected that there would be many more hidden beneath the fabric of the brunette’s shirt. He had beautiful sea green eyes that reminded that reminded the raven of another brunet he knew…. His hair, while clean, was pulled back into a hastily tied bun that bade his hair look even messier than it initially would have. His long bangs partially covered his face, but was also pulled to the sides behind his ears. His clothes were new – he could tell by the rather nice stitching on the arms, but well used from the bits of dirt that seemed as though they might never come off. Over all, the guy wasn’t that hard to look at…

The brunet seemed disappointed once he realized that the Corporal was not recognizing him.

“You… don’t… remember me?” The man asked quietly, sounding as though he already knew the answer.

“Should I?”

“I’ll get you something to eat, let you rest a little more, and then maybe you’ll remember.”

The brunet stood up off the bed and closed the canopy behind him, leaving the room quietly.

Levi wondered why the man was so disturbed; surely he had never seen that man before in his life? In any case, Levi decided that he must go and find his squad. He had to check and make sure everyone was okay. What had happened to him to forget getting to such a lavish place?

He attempted moving his legs to no avail. It seems whatever strength he had was used just sitting himself up. He stared at the top of the canopy in silence. Where could he be? Where did everyone else go? Why did this man think that Levi knew him? The questions floated in his head for an indiscernible amount of time. At one point he must have closed his eyes, because he found himself opening them to the sound of the door handle being jostled. The door opened again, and a figure came into the room. The figure opened the canopy revealing themselves to be none other than “Mr. Mystery” himself carrying a tray of food.

“I thought you might be hungry, after what you went through and all.”

“What?”

“Oh, I brought you some stew because I thought you’d be-“ the brunet hastily replied.

“No, no,” Levi cut him off. “I mean what do you mean ‘after all I went through’? What happened? Where am I? Why am I here??” Each question louder and more emotional than the last.

“I thought that it might be better if you remembered yourself, but it seems I’ve caused you great harm by not telling you…”

“Just tell me already.” Levi bit, seething with frustration.

The man shoved the tray of food at the Corporal, “eat.” The tray contained a simple stew, bun, and a half glass of water, as well as some cutlery. Levi accepted the food and began eating. The brunet sat down on the edge of the bed beside Levi and began to speak.

“I – I’m… I’m so sorry, Corporal. Do you remember the fight with Annie?”

“…Yes…?” Levi mumbled between bites.

“And do you remember her turning to crystal?”

“…Yes…?”

“Do you remember what happened after that…?”

The Corporal put his spoon down on the tray and set his food beside him on the bed.

“I… I approached the recruit who was hitting the crystal. Then I – I… I told him to stop,” Levi searched his brain to remember what happened next. “Then... The crystal broke? No, it attacked?”  
The man put a comforting hand on Levi’s shoulder, “You’re doing well. Remember what happened afterwards?”

Levi paused for a moment. The hand on his shoulder shifted to his back and began rubbing comforting circles.

“Then… It impaled me. It impaled me, didn’t it?” Levi asked with disbelief.

“Yes it did.”

“How did I survive…?”

The man took a deep breath. “You reformed. The crystal stitched you back together, but at a cost. You were covered in a hard crystal layer and no matter how hard I tried to get you out,” the brunet began choked back his tears, “no matter how hard I tried to get you out, I couldn’t. It was n-no use. You were gone. Everyone believed you had died, but I kept hope.”

Levi was shocked to say the least. He was trapped in crystal? How was he not dead? Why did he suddenly awaken now? Did this mean that the Female Titan too had the chance to be rescued from her crystal prison?

“How long was I trapped in crystal?” Levi asked, part of him wanting to know the answer and the other part fearing it.

“Five years.”

It was a lot to take in. What had felt like a long nap for Levi turned out to be what felt like a lifetime apart. It was at that moment that it finally dawned on Levi who the mysterious man was. He had grown so much physically since Levi last saw him, and he wondered how much he had emotionally.

“..Eren?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This update was a lot faster than I had anticipated it being. But here it is none the less.  
> Below is a link to what I think crystal levi looks like. I made the wings semi-transparent so you could see underneath. The wings do not encircle him completely, there is enough room for eren to slip out between them.  
> http://palefrostblue.tumblr.com/post/141190633598/this-is-a-sketch-of-crystal-levi-from-my-fic  
> And this is a sketch of what I meant adult eren to look like (minus the scars, because I can't decide where I want them.)  
> http://palefrostblue.tumblr.com/post/141187555938/older-eren-his-hair-is-tied-up-in-a-hastily-done


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren gets some council from everybody's favourite coconut.

_“You… Don’t… Remember me…?”_

Eren sat back in shock. His own Corporal, the one who held in the highest esteem, could not remember him. The pain was immense; Eren waited five torturous years thinking that his superior was lost forever out of reach only to have the Corporal wake up and not remember him. Why did the universe had to give him something so precious, only to rip it away from him when he needed it most?

“Should I?” The Corporal stated.

“I’ll get you something to eat, let you rest a little more, and then maybe you’ll remember.” Eren resigned to give the Corporal some alone time. Maybe that would help him remember? He slowly got off the bed, closed the canopy, and exited his house. The brunet did have a kitchen in his own home, but he felt he needed the advice of a trusted friend on the matter. Armin. He walked past the trees that separated his house from the training yard (which made a lovely bit of privacy) and straight into the building’s mess hall.

The mess hall was bustling with sweaty recruits and cadets after a long morning bout of training, hoping to get their lunches. He found Squad Leader Armin sitting at a table with his cadets, talking to them about points of improvement for training. Armin looked upwards and saw the brunet. Eren quickly looked towards the kitchen and back to Armin, and then began walking. Heeding the summons, Armin left the table and strode towards the kitchen.

“What’s up?” asked Armin as he entered the kitchen.

“Ar, I don’t know what to do. Levi woke up, but he doesn’t remember me,” Eren said, deflated. He was leaning onto a counter with his folded arms, boring a hole into the wall with his stare.

“Wait – what????” The blond said incredulously.

“I found him this morning. He was out of the crystal shell and unconscious on the floor. He collapsed into some glass.”

“I never would have believed he could have woken up, especially after how long he was trapped in there.” Armin moved beside Eren as he spoke, joining him in leaning on the counter.

“Me either. But I took him to my room to get some rest, went out to get some food for him, came back, and he was awake!” Eren exclaimed. “He was sitting up, but he was really slow and groggy. He didn’t even panic as much as I thought he would when he woke up inside a strange room.”

“Well, at least he didn’t trash your room in a fit of terror. That’s one thing to be happy about,” joked Armin.

“Yea, but…” Eren mumbled.

“He didn’t remember you, right?”

“Yea.”

Armin turned to face Eren with a “are you really this dumb” stare.

“You do realize that the last time he saw you you were five foot six, not nearly as stacked, had no scars, and didn’t sport a ridiculous man-bun.”

“I… forgot about that.” Eren stated plainly.

“Of course you didn’t you overgrown, testosterone-filled fangirl.” Armin retorted, earning a soft punch to the shoulder.

“Hey, that was really emotionally distressing! 5 years he’s gone and then ‘poof!’ he’s back! There’s so much I wanted to tell him I guess I didn’t really consider some things.”

“I know, I know,” comforted Armin. “It’s been a rough ride for all of us without him, especially you.  He was a guiding figure and a symbol of hope to all of us, and a great friend to you. I would probably react the same way if I lost you Eren.”

“Yea Ar, I know.”

They turned back to stare at the wall for a bit more until the blond shoved the brunet jokingly.

“Well what are you waiting here for? Don’t you have some princess to attend to, your royal man-bun?”

“He’s not that needy, Ar – and don’t diss the bun, I look positively delicious and you know it.” Eren began walking out of the door, pausing to wink at Armin before he left.

“Sure you do!” Armin called from within the kitchen. They both laughed, and Armin left back to his squad.

Eren walked back towards his house with newfound determination and gleefulness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter, I know, but writing really isn't my strong suit. D:   
> Also I would like to point out that Eren is not stupid (and will not be dumb in my fic), but he does let his emotions cloud his decisions sometimes. He's gotten better than when he was a teenager, but Levi is still his weakness.  
> Also, I answered why the hell Levi wasn't flipping his shit when he woke up in a strange room.  
> p.p.s, Levi's squad 2.0 called him "princess" sometimes because of his intense desire for cleanliness. They never said it to him tho, so he never bothered to correct it. If anyone did say that to his face there would be hell to pay, tho.  
> And fyi this fic is gonna be solid fluff. No sexytimes here, that's super awkward to write and i don't even wanna think about it.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WE MEET HANGE.

_“Eren?”_

Levi was dumbfounded. He found it hard to believe that the strong, young man in front of him was his subordinate.

 _Well, former subordinate,_ Levi thought.

Yet so much had happened in the time he was gone. Eren grew into a man, fought many battles, and gained many scars. His hair grew long, his body grew, and he became stronger; this much was obvious. Levi began to wonder what little things had changed. What emotional scars had he gained? Just how much had Eren changed as a person since he left? What about his exercise habits? Cleaning?

“There must be so many questions you want to ask,” started Eren. He put his hand on Levi’s assuringly.“You’ve been gone a long while and lots of things have changed. But you seem very exhausted, and I don’t want you pushing yourself more than you have to. So just rest for now, but don’t worry; I’ll be here when you wake up – and prepared to answer your questions.”

“-But”

Eren gently booped Levi’s nose with his finger, “-no buts. Get some rest.”

“…cheeky shit…”

“It’s for your own good, you know.”

Eren looked into Levi’s eyes, piercing any form of debate he had. Levi resolved to accept his fate, considering he didn’t have the energy to wrestle with Eren right now. The Corporal rested his head on the pillow, shifting a bit to get comfortable. The brunet went to the other side of the room and grabbed a chair, moving it to Levi’s side of the bed. He picked up a book and flipped to somewhere just past the beginning and began to read. Levi was slowly losing the battle of consciousness, and his eyes fluttered shut after a few minutes of silence between the two.

After finishing his chapter, Eren looked to the side to see Levi sleeping peacefully. The Corporal slept on his side, cheek pressing into the pillow. His eyelids were lightly closed, his lips slightly parted, and his face serene. The rhythmic yet gentle rise and fall of his chest indicated a peaceful, deep sleep. Eren set his book down on his night-table and brushed a few strands of hair out of Levi’s eye. The smaller let out a small sigh, shifted a little, and resumed his peaceful ways. The brunet smiled with the warmth of the early spring sun. He left the room quietly, closing the door behind him.

Hange and Armin were waiting outside his bedroom.

“How is he doing?” Hange whispered.

“Fine. He’s resting now. I’m assuming you told them, Armin?” Eren whispered back.

“They’re kind-of the Commander, Eren. I had to. This is big news!” Armin whispered harshly. Eren shot him a “you better pipe the fuck down” stare, and Armin shrugged a silent apology.

“Well, I was kind of hoping that he could get some rest, collect himself, and maybe get a few questions answered before he is bombarded by everyone.” Eren whispered.

“Yes, but, you see – he’s my friend too. And I wanna see him.” Hange whispered back annoyed.

“I understand, but it might be a bit much for him. He didn’t even recognize me.” Eren whispered.

“I am well aware” whispered Hange.

“Why are we whispering”, Armin interjected in a whisper.

“…Because Levi is resting right now?” Eren whispered back.

“But the door is closed. And you just said he’s asleep.” Armin whispered.

“Whatever coconut, let’s just take this downstairs. We can be louder down there.” Eren whispered and began walking towards the stairs.

Once downstairs, they progressed to the kitchen and Eren began making them some tea. Hange and Armin sat themselves down at the table and began chatting.

“Well, one things for sure, he’s going to be very, very lost,” Hange started.

“That’s for sure,” Armin said. “Not only are we in a completely different facility, but a completely different world. Everyone has moved on without him. A new monarch is in power, the Military Police have lost their strong hold in the government, and there are no more walls or titans.”

“Not to mention some of his fellow squad leaders are dead too,” Eren added.

“Nanaba… Mike…” Hange whispered solemnly.

They sat for a moment in silence. Eren joined them at the table with the tea.

“How will he adjust to all the change that happened around him?” Eren asked.

“He always finds a way to adapt, that’s just who Levi is.” Hange stated.

“But… This isn’t a normal change. The entire world is different, and his station is no longer necessary. He can’t just slip back into things. Changes will have to be made.” Eren said.

“I’m sure it will be just fine,” Armin reassured. “It might be hard, but we’re all here for him.”

“Yea. I’m sure it will be fine. It has to be.” Eren stated.

The three of them stared into their untouched glasses.

“…it has to be.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you're wondering why all my chapters are about 700 words long, it is because I am absolutely terrible at writing and cannot handle having much more in any chapter. Don't worry though, 700 words is my word minimum.  
> Also here is a floor plan of eren's house if you're wondering.  
> http://palefrostblue.tumblr.com/post/141826484913/floorplan-to-erens-house
> 
> I'll probably make a more polished version later, but I wanted to give you the idea of what I'm seeing.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi and Eren have a brief heart to heart, and then they suffer in silence. Yummm. Love me that angst.

The next few days were a blur of faces and introductions for Levi. He was deemed bedridden by Eren for the next two weeks (though Levi believed himself just fine), and so everyone came to visit him in Eren’s small house.

Everyone.

Eren’s squad, Armin’s squad, Jean’s squad, all the other squad leaders and their squads, the caretaker and the cook (and their families), some people from the Military police who were formerly in the Scouting Legion (and their respective squads), some people in the Military Police who had known of him before his rise to Lance Corporal, some rich people wishing a war hero well, and more people he couldn’t even remember. It was always busy (and quite draining) to constantly trade pleasantries with people he didn’t even know.

“Holy shit when. Will. The. People. Stop.” Levi vented. He sat up in the bed, throwing his hands in the air with frustration, “I don’t even know half of them!”

“They’re just trying to be compassionate, Corporal.”

Levi groaned in frustration. It was all really unnecessary, he thought.

“I’m… not your Corporal anymore Eren.” Levi mumbled.

“What?” Eren sat down on the bed beside Levi.

“You know what I said.” Levi couldn’t meet Eren’s eyes.

“But I don’t understand?” Eren said meekly.

“I was your Corporal five years ago, Eren. It seems now that you are either my equal, or have surpassed my rank. I have nothing I can teach you, Eren. And since you’ve grown so much I doubt my position is even necessary anymore. I cannot ask the world to conform to me, so I must conform to it.” Levi sulked. There was a pause of silence between the two, as they processed what was said. Quietly, the Corporal continued, “Please, just call me Levi. I have no position or power here.”

“You will always be Lance Corporal Levi in my heart, and in the hearts of all of us here. While it may not be in paper, it still holds true.”

“You’re too kind, Eren.”

Eren stood up and headed towards the door. He turned back, offered a smile filled with compassion and sadness, and said, “That’s enough seriousness for now. You need to rest, Professor Erwin is coming over tomorrow for a visit!”

“Professor Erwin…?”

“I won’t take the glory from him; he will explain it to you tomorrow.”

Levi gave a curt nod and Eren closed the door. Levi ran a hand through his hair and let out a deep sigh. Yes, this was all quite exhausting. So much had happened in such a short time that he hadn’t the time to think about what was going to happen to him in this new world. Would they restore his title, no matter how useless it might be? Would they make him do desk work? Would he even work at all? It was unavoidable that he would have to go to trial again for the crimes in his youth, but would they change the verdict? He just didn’t know….

Eren, on the other side of the door, mimicked Levi’s actions. A hand through his hair and a sad sigh coupled with thoughts. It was obvious that Cor-, Levi, was more than just down. Eren had heard some of Levi’s tragic tale of entering the Scouting Legion from Hange, but felt there was more to the story. Coming from the underground and living a hard life of kill-or-be-killed takes its toll on the soul, and Levi had much time for it to do so. Now it seems that Levi had one more issue to the mountain of tragedies that was his life, and Eren couldn’t bear to add another weight. What Eren wanted more than anything was to make sure that Levi was okay, that he could be happy, and that he wouldn’t have to suffer or fight any longer. And maybe, just maybe, that Eren could be a part of Levi’s life too. A bigger one. A friend – maybe even more? If – and that was if – Levi even thought of him that way. Eren had pined on Levi in his youth, though much of it was admiration and hero worship. After losing him back then it cut a hole in his heart that never healed – at least until Levi woke up. And when he held Levi’s unconscious form in his arms, tears falling from his own face onto the still-breathing body, he realized that it had become so much more than just admiration. And so it fell on Eren’s resolve to protect Levi, no matter what may happen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im so sorry this took over a month  
> I have completely lost all motivation and inspiration to write this  
> (and also work happened, that too is a thing)  
> But I will continue!!! Because I wanna finish this. I will finish this. >:CCCCCC
> 
> i sad down with a mug of wine and just finished the damn thing so here it is, 700+ words, a coherent story, I hope.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We meet Erwin, and a new problem arises.  
> I am so sorry that this is so late.

Levi woke up reasonably early the next day, at around 8 o clock. He called out for the brunet, but with no answer. Carefully, he swung his legs off the side of the bed and set his feet on the ground. He pushed up off the bed slightly, putting his weight on both feet. There was a sharp pain in his ankle from the weight and he recoiled, falling back on the bed. This time he got on his feet with more resolve – and a little less weight on his bad ankle. He hobbled through the house downstairs, and looked around. Eren was nowhere to be found, so Levi exited the house and started limping towards the training grounds.

As he got closer to the grounds he was stopped by many soldiers, all bidding a warm welcome and sharing concern for his injured leg. Each was met with a curt “thank you, I’m fine” and he continued on his journey. Levi was stopped abruptly with a tug to his arm, and fell backwards into a warm embrace.

“Are you okay, sweetie? What’s up with your leg?” Hange asked.

“I’m fine, Hange. It’s just a little sore, that’s all.”

“You need to get that looked at, it could be serious.” Hange said, grimly.

“I’m fine,” Levi bit back.

A door opened beside them and a bear came halfway out. At least that’s what Levi thought. It was Erwin.

“May I ask what the commotion is out here? Oh, Levi! Good to see you up!”

“Good to see you too, asshole.”

“Your eloquence never fails to astound me”

“What are you doing here? Shouldn’t you be cooped up in a room hunched over your fucking mess of a desk?””

“I’ve had a slight bit of a career change in your absence, Levi.” Erwin stepped out from the door to reveal his full self, or at least most of himself. Erwin stood tall and imposing as he had before, however one of his sleeves was pinned against his shoulder, falling flat without an arm to surround.

“I’d consider that a little more than a slight inconvenience, Eyebrows.”

“Why don’t you join the lesson and I will talk more with you afterwards?”

Hange interjected – “that’s nice and fine and all, but sweetie here needs to get his leg checked.”

“I – said – I’m fine, Hange. And stop calling me sweetie.” Levi said, angrily.

“Okay honeycakes; whatever you want my blueberry muffin.”

“Let’s go, Erwin. I’d rather your mind numbing lectures than this.”

Levi walked into the room – a lecture hall – to find it filled with trainees whispering to each other about the commotion that was happening outside. His presence was immediately noticed, and all eyes went on him as he stepped in. He felt their eyes judging him as he hobbled towards a seat in the front corner of the room – Erwin’s, most likely – and sat down. Erwin followed behind, taking his place in front of a chalkboard with picture hung up in front of it. It was a diagram of the long-range scouting formation Erwin had conjured, his pride and joy. His child – he was so proud of it that it could have been.

The lecture went on with Erwin explaining the long-range scouting formation, its uses, its strengths and weaknesses, and its contribution to the legions efforts. Many questions were raised: were there no better alternatives? No. Wouldn’t closer-ranged formations make it easier? No. How did people know which colour to shoot? They learned. Any questions about Levi were expertly avoided or redirected by Erwin – he knew that Levi wasn’t in the mood to be badgered about things long past.

When the lecture was finished Erwin guided the stream of trainees out of the door, giving each a friendly nod and a “see you tomorrow”. He then turned his attention back to the man in the corner, looking sullenly out the window.

“How bad is it really, Levi?”

“It’s just sore, that’s all. It should be fine.”

“If it were fine, it would have healed in your time in bed. The fact that you still have pain means that there is a problem.”

“Care to grace me with your professional medical opinion, Doctor shit-brows?”

“My eyebrows are just fine, thank you. Don’t avoid the subject”

“Sure, Erwin. Sure. I’m not avoiding anything. There is no problem.”

“Levi, I’m sure you want to hop back into things, but you need to take care of yourself first. If it’s your position court that you’re worried about, I’ve talked with Nile about it. He’ll persuade that you’re absolved of your crimes.”

“Are you really sure, Erwin? Those MP’s sure got a raging hard on for making me suffer.”

“Your grace and tact aside, I’m sure they’ll be able to forgive you.”

“Whatever you say. I’ll trust you.” Levi turned to face the window.

“Thanks.”

A comfortable silence was held between them as Erwin took down the poster, rolled it up, and put it in a storage cabinet. He cleaned up his small table, looked at Levi, and motioned for him to follow. Levi got up and hobbled out of the room behind Erwin, walking towards the medical pavilion. Halfway there Erwin noticed that Levi was lagging behind, his breath becoming slightly labored. He offered comforting words and assurance that they would be there soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really sorry how late this is. I promised that it would be done so long ago, and I keep failing my promises. I'm really sorry that I'm not keeping up with this as well as I should be.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi goes to the hospital and has a panic attack.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for the long wait, but to make up for it:  
> 2094 words!!!!  
> That is almost TRIPLE my standard chapter length!!!

Erwin and Levi stood at the precipice of the medical wing of the HQ; Levi hummed in admiration of the Legions rise in stature. It was fairly large – almost three times the size of the wing in the Castle in width, and with two floors with multiple rooms, rather than a make-shift hospital in an old ballroom. It seemed only yesterday that he was back in the castle having checkups in the medic hall from whichever soldier with appropriate medical training was available; and now – now – he was going to a full wing of the building that was dedicated to healing, and its own set of highly trained staff available only for that purpose.

They entered the building and stepped into a waiting room. Erwin moved towards a desk near the centre front of the room and began speaking to a nurse while Levi was paralyzed in awe at the entrance. If the outside looked grand, then the inside was spectacular. They entered what was a small reception room, fitted with chairs, a few tables with books strewn on them, and a reception desk at the back of the room (likely for family visitors). Two doors to the left and right of the desk (about 8 meters apart) had signs painted on the frames: “Enter” on the right door, and “Exit” on the left. The right door was opened by a nurse passing through, and Levi had the slightest glimpse of the room beyond. It was large, and the right wall was lined with curtains (likely with beds behind them). Levi postulated that it must be the emergency room. In the left of the waiting room was an open arch to a hallway with several doors. To the right of the waiting room was a set of stairs.

A hand shook in front of Levi’s face and he was brought back to the moment. Erwin stood in front of him with a gentle look on his face.

“Glad to see you back. Your checkup will be shortly, let’s head to the doctors quarters on the left.”

Levi gave a small nod and began to hobble behind Erwin, shooing away the pesky nurses who were too intrusive on his space. Erwin opened the door for Levi, motioning him in. Levi sat on a bed while Erwin still stood in the entryway.

“Mind if I join you?”

“I couldn’t stop you if I did.”

Erwin sat down on the bed beside Levi and they waited in silence. Levi appreciated the support and the care to not make idle conversation – that would only stress him out more. It was bad enough that it was looking that Hange and Erwin might be right; perhaps there really was a serious problem with his foot. But Erwin sat there, his presence large yet comforting, allowing Levi to appreciate the silence held between them.

The doctor came in shortly and sat on a chair opposite the bed.

“So, you’ve got a bad foot?” Levi nodded. “Which one?”

Levi raised his injured ankle out and the doctor held it gingerly in his hands. He turned it slightly, left to right, accessing the damage.

“May I ask: how does it hurt, and where does it hurt?”

“Sharp pain when pressure is applied, back of the ankle.”

The doctor rubbed his chin in thought – typical – and then repositioned himself to look more directly at Levi. “How long has this occurred?”

“About 2 weeks. It existed prior to my giant fucking nap too.” Levi cast his eyes downward, already anticipating what would be said next. Erwin put a reassuring hand on his shoulder, sensing what was coming as well.

“It seems, Mr. Levi, that your ankle is permanently damaged. It must have healed wrong after it was hurt, and I see no way that we can fix this.” A brief moment of silence followed, with tension that was almost suffocating. Then, the doctor resumed. “I can give you pain medications for when it hurts more than you can handle. We can provide you a crutch, but I would look into getting yourself a properly fitted cane as it is less cumbersome.”

Levi rolled his eyes and snorted with disgust. “I can walk just fine, I don’t need a cane or a crutch, thank you.”

The doctor gave Levi a stern look of disapproval, and calmly retorted, “if you don’t use a cane or crutch you are at high risk of re-injuring your ankle beyond use, making your commutes ten times harder than they already are. Or, you can use the crutch or cane – properly and regularly – and make your commutes easier and your foot useful for a longer period of time.”

“Define ‘longer period of time’ please,” Erwin interjected.

The doctor shifted towards Erwin, gazed at Levi’s ankle and the discomfort on his face, and then looked back to Erwin. “He’d have a good many years on it, if he uses the crutch as he is supposed to. Then it all depends on how much he walks per day. The crutch will divert most of his weight, so he should be fine. Walking will exhaust him more, so he is more likely to go into a wheelchair by choice rather than by injury.”

There was a moment of silence amongst them.

“I’m afraid I cannot deem Levi fit for any physical military service.”

Levi stared at the floor rolling the information through his mind while trying desperately to process it. He’d have to use the crutch, he didn’t want to bind himself to a wheelchair too early on as it would do nothing but inconvenience everyone around him. And the last thing he wanted was to be taken care of. Levi, Humanity’s Strongest, bested by a mere ankle injury, and forced into a life where he is dependent on the kindness of others. Levi never had much faith in the goodwill of others; in fact, it was the significant lack of it that caused him to become who he was today. If it wasn’t for all the suffering, the pain, the starvation, the loss: he wouldn’t have become Humanity’s Strongest. The blow to his pride was titan-sized.

Erwin rubbed calming circles into his back. “You’ll be okay, Levi. The Legion is here for you as you have always been there for it. You will not be forgotten.” The doctor excused himself from the room, mumbling some excuse of giving them some “private time to discuss the matter and where they would go from there.”

Levi looked up into Erwin’s eyes, and then down to his shoulder and the empty space beyond it. How on earth did Erwin deal with such a disability? Erwin has always been a strong man, willing to give anything up for humanity, but with the loss of his arm must have inevitably come with the loss of his power and control. He couldn’t lead expeditions outside the walls with only one arm. Yet here he was today, a respected member of the Scouting Legion, teaching the new recruits the intricacies of the maneuver gear and the history of humanity’s struggle. Erwin has always been a sticky bastard with impeccable luck and good planning – Levi chuckled a bit at that – but how on earth did he manage to recoil from such a loss? Could Levi ever?

The chuckle broke the silence and invited a strange look from Erwin; a mixture of concern and pity on his face that looked rather unpleasant. Suddenly the silence between them became toxic and threatened to choke him from the weight. It was the pity he couldn’t handle – concern came with valid reasons, but pity was beyond unnecessary. Levi was a fighter, a warrior, a statue of a man with no weakness, a cold beacon of hope for others around him representing the collective strength of humanity. And yet he was pitied. The word tasted bitter in his mouth, sour in his thoughts.

 Levi stood up, shaking somewhat after forgetting not to put weight on his foot, and then determinedly hobbled out of the room and down the hallway. Erwin stood up from the bed and called out for him, but it was futile. Erwin conceded the battle and let Levi limp away, opting instead to talk to a nurse to arrange for the crutch and medicine the doctor had mentioned. Levi walked away from the stuffy, overbearing hospital and moved to go somewhere – anywhere – where he could be alone. The pain in his leg grew from use and his walking became more strained. His breathing became uneven, his heart began to race and stop all at the same time, sweat began to form on him, and everything around him became dizzying. Some soldiers he passed attempted to help him, but were met with exasperated “Fuck off”s and shooing. The air became hard to breath; he leaned himself on a building – when did a building get there? – and suddenly his legs collapsed beneath him. His breathing was labored, his vision blurry, and he could hear someone calling his name.

Levi closed his eyes, breathed through his nose, and counted the breaths.

_One_

_Two_

_Three_

The soldier came closer.

_Four_

_Five_

_Six_

He could have sworn he recognized the voice.

_Seven_

_Eight_

_Nine_

There was a hand on his shoulder.

_Ten_

Levi turned around to find Eren kneeling right behind him, a look of concern in his face with worry straining his eyes.

“Are you okay?”

“I’m fine. It’s just-” a breath out “I’m not used to walking taking up so much energy.”

The look on Eren’s face said that he saw right through that. His eyes glazed hollowly with contemplation, and then returned to Levi.

 “Let’s get you home then so you can rest up some.”

Eren slung Levi’s arm around his shoulder and grabbed him under his legs, swinging him up into a rather effective princess hold. Levi glared at Eren, but to no avail, as Eren simply marched onward despite Levi’s protests of decreasing success. The strange looks from the other soldiers didn’t help either, so Levi opted to enjoy the scenery and rest rather than look like a petulant brat in front of other people. Eren stopped to mumble something to a soldier that ran up to great them, and then continued on his way.

They got back to Eren’s house and Levi was put back in the accursed bed. Eren handed him a glass of water which Levi gratefully accepted, (it was much needed).

There was a silence between them, neither wanting to encroach on the subject.

Eren finally broke the silence with a quiet mumble in Levi’s direction.

“Please don’t lie to me. You looked like you were scared.”

Eren was met with silence. He pressed on, a little louder this time.

“If something’s worrying you, you can talk to me. I hold you in the upmost respect, and it pains me to see you hurting like this.”

“I…. I don’t know how to talk about this, Eren” Levi finally replied, his voice barely above a whisper.

“It must be a lot for you to handle.”

“It is.”

“What happened?”

“The doctor said that my ankle is permanently injured, and that I will need a cane.”

“And…?”

“I am no longer fit for service.”

Silence, again.

A bit longer this time.

A warm hand met Levi’s own, and their gazes locked. Eren’s face was filled with sadness, grief, and understanding.  
But not pity.

Just the warmth of someone – a friend – who was sharing in times of loss.

The comfort was appreciated.

Their gazes broke after a minute or two, but it felt like an eternity.

A while passed of them just sitting there, then Eren moved to get up. The hand he was holding moved to hold him back.

“Please don’t leave me.” Levi whispered. Levi couldn’t even meet Eren’s gaze when he spoke. Eren had a feeling Levi meant more than one thing with that sentence. So Eren gave a reassuring look to Levi, released his hand from the hold, and moved to the other side of the bed. He pulled Levi towards him in a warm embrace, and they sat there for walls knows how long. Eventually Levi was overcome by a feeling of tiredness, and moved from his sitting position to laying down on his side. Eren moved to join him, maintaining a respectful distance. In his fleeting thoughts, Levi wondered how this night would change their relationship – they had a moment too close to be just acquaintances or superior-subordinate. But that didn’t matter now. What mattered was sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, lotsa heavy stuff in this chapter. Lotsa personal headcannon on Levi's character too on my part, sorry.
> 
> My headcannon is that Levi's greatest fears are: losing loved ones and losing the ability to fend for himself. He came from a place and history where the goodwill of others is fleeting, and it was kill or be killed. The underground is a harsh place, and most people died from a vitamin deficiency that caused them loss of mobility which in turn caused starvation because they couldn't take care of themselves. So there's fear no 2. And esp in the underground once couldn't count on the generosity of others because resources would be very limited there. So levi doesn't really trust the people around him, and that means the only one he can trust is himself. But what do you do when you cannot even trust in the strength of your own body?
> 
> Fear no 1 should be obvious, but I think his aloofness is a personality trait he adopted from this fear. You can't lose loved ones if you don't let people get close in the first place, right? Its why he has a harder time talking about his fears n stuff. Nobody knows about his history other than himself so that he doesn't have to risk getting attached.  
> Incredibly hard for Levi to actually keep up with, as he obviously cares about the people around him. (chap 81 oh my god my poor child). But if he's aloof/cold -> people won't be interested in making friends with him -> he in turn won't become overly emotionally invested in them -> when they do inevitably die it's not as hard to let them go.   
> It's probably why he doesn't really do squad bonding sessions (I bet Hange is real into that).
> 
> Anyway. Shitty explanation for my headcannons of Levi.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More good talks with Eren and Levi. Also awkward snuggling.

Levi woke up incredibly exhausted and with a sore leg.

_ That’s what you get when you do stupid shit,  _ thought Levi.

He opened his eyes slowly to a white cotton shirt. A fairly warm shirt. There was something warm draped over his back that held him close to this warm figure. Said same figure was nuzzling his hair. He attempted to shift away from the figure only to be brought closer; an arm around him tightening and legs winding together to hold him in place.

Eren, as Levi had so cunningly deduced, was sleeping next to him.

_ So that did happen,  _ he thought.

Eren shifted away from Levi slightly, allowing the shorter to take a deep breath of relief. The taller looked downwards into Levi’s sleepily, still processing their current placement.

“Good… morning…?”

“Good… morning.” 

They sat there in silence, both trying to figure out what was happening. Suddenly Eren jumped backwards, his head slipping off the bed and hitting the floor with a thud; Levi crawled over to see the sprawled mess of human on the floor.

“Are you… okay?”   
“Mfine…” Eren mumbled while adjusting himself to sit upright on the floor. After regaining his composure, Eren moved himself to sit on the edge of the bed beside Levi.

“So, uh - how are you feeling?”

“My leg is a bit sore, but otherwise fine.”

“That’s not what I meant.”

“I’m as good as I’ll ever be, all things considered.” Levi’s eyes shifted dowwards, unable maintain his composure under Eren’s harshly concerned stare.

“I mean, Levi, how do you feel about yesterday? How do you feel about what the doctor told you? You don’t have to answer quickly, we can take some time.”

“I… Don’t know how I feel.”

Eren moved closer to Levi and held his chin to return Levi’s gaze to his own.

“Walk me through it. One word at a time. What are the things that come to your mind to describe the situation?”

“I’m… Angry. Lost. Alienated.”

“Can you go into further detail now?”

“I’m angry that my foot has been injured and that there is nothing I can do about it. I’m lost, as in I don’t know what to do with myself now knowing that I have no place in the military any more. I feel alienated because of being asleep for so long that I no longer have a place in your world. I’m scared, because I don’t know how I’ll take care of myself without my foot. And I feel alone.”

It felt as though a knife stabbed through Levi’s heart and tore him in two. To lay himself bare in front of another person, to openly display weakness and ask for help, was so foreign to him. The fear or rejection and fear of intimacy danced within him.

“I see.”   
A moment of silence between them.

Eren then enveloped Levi in a warm embrace, catching Levi off guard.

“I want you to know that no matter what, you aren’t alone, and that we can work through this together. I want you to know that we’re all here for you - me, Hange, Armin, Erwin - we all want to see you recover and adjust.”

“Thank you…”

The hug lasted for another minute, before Levi awkwardly shimmied out of the hug, causing Eren to release his hold and retract to give Levi some space.

“Do you feel better for having told me that?”   
“I don’t… really know.”

“That’s okay, you don’t have to know right away.” Eren offered a reassuring smile. “C’mon, let’s go have breakfast downstairs. Let me carry you, okay?”

“Alright.”

Eren gently picked Levi up and walked downstairs with him. Eren set Levi in a chair and proceeded to remove a small selection of jams, spreads, and cold cuts from different cupboards; he set them on a small platter which he took in one hand, using the other to take a few slices of bread to bring with him. He set the platter and bread down at the center of the table and took a seat. They ate in silence mostly, save for the few “could you pass me”s and the “thank you”s. Levi was grateful for this, as it allowed him time to reflect on their previous conversation. And in that time Levi came to one conclusion: that maybe he would be okay after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My computer got shrek'd and I had to get a new hard drive. :'U  
> But no fear, I transfered my work from here to google docs so I wont have that problem anymore.  
> I also no longer have microsoft word anymore, so that also kinda sucks :"D  
> ohwell, I'll get it for free when I go to college (hopefully)  
> Here's 700 more words of this dumbass fluffy shit hope you enjoy!


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry this took so long and I am so sorry this is so short, but I don't know how to extend this without making it filler? I'll probably end it next chapter so no worries it'll all be done soon. :")

They sat for a while after breakfast ended, pondering how to proceed from there. Levi moved to set his dishes in the sink but Eren whisked them away saying how it was no problem.

“You know I can handle putting my dishes in the sink. I’m not that bad off.”

“I know, I just wanna be nice.”

Levi huffed in response and stood up, slowly hobbling towards the living room. He sat down on a sofa and melted into the seat. He exhaled and tilted his head back, relaxing in the seat and giving his foot a break. He closed his eyes and listened to the sound of water running and eren humming some tune. It felt like an eternity, just sitting there. He was woken when something touched his feet; he opened his eyes and saw Eren. Eren gently held Levi’s feet and moved them onto a foot rest. 

“You’re feet must ache a lot after yesterday” Eren said.

“Mhm. It’s not that bad now though,” Levi defended.

Eren started gently rubbing circles onto Levi’s foot. “Please don’t overexert yourself like that again. Please don’t be afraid to ask for help. Please trust me.”

“I’m not dumb, Eren.” Levi retorted.

“Just. Just promise me. Please. I don’t want to see you hurting like that again.” The pain was clear in Eren’s eyes. Levi couldn’t bear to look at them, but couldn’t bear to look away either.

“I - I promise.”

“Thank you.”

After thoroughly massaging Levi’s foot Eren left to wash his hands; He returned and sat beside Levi on the couch.

“Don’t you have people to train?” asked Levi.

“They can wait another day.” Eren rested his head back and tilted towards Levi, looking at his face

Levi turned towards Eren. 

“I don’t want you sacrificing your time with your squad because of me; I’m not that important.”

Eren sat straight and embraced Levi, holding him closely. 

“Don’t ever say that about yourself. You are important to me. I don’t want to lose you again.”

Levi sat there in silence.

“Did… Did it really hurt you that much? That I was gone?”

Eren pulled away and cupped Levi’s face.

“It hurt more than anything in the world. The grief and loneliness that I suffered because of it was too much. It felt like losing family.”

“I didn’t know that. I’m sorry.” Levi looked away.

Eren pressed his forehead against Levi’s.

“It wasn’t your fault.” Eren whispered.

They sat there for a moment basking in each other's closeness, and suddenly Eren’s lips placed themselves against Levi’s. Butterflies welled up in Levi’s stomach and began to flutter, washing all other thoughts away. 

And in that same instant it was gone; Eren gasped and pulled away, apologizing excessively and waving his hands defensively.

“I’m so sorry sir; I don’t know what came over me,” Eren sputtered. He was red as a tomato.

“No, that was… nice.” Levi averted his eyes and blushed.

“Can I… try again?” Eren asked.

“Please do.” Levi moved in to seal their lips again.

This time it lasted a little longer, though not long.

“Is this… Is this right? Am I allowed to do this?” Levi questioned.

“I’m okay with this - with us.” Eren held Levi’s shoulder reassuringly.

“I… just need time to think. This is all really fast for me. Not even one month ago you were my subordinate, a young boy.” Levi said.

“That’s okay. I understand.” Eren turned to face forward and leaned back on the couch once more.

“Thanks.”

Levi turned forward as well, leaning his head on Eren’s shoulder and relaxing. And they sat like that for a while, enjoying each other’s company. 

**Author's Note:**

> Yes I totally ripped the crystal stasis idea from FFXIII  
> I've been playing it recently and I wanted to know what would happen if Levi was trapped and how it would affect his relationships.  
> What would happen to him when he woke up to a world that moved on without him?  
> I probably wont update this regularly because I am terrible at personal commitments and writing in general. If you're really wanting a new chapter just message me on tumblr saying "hey fucko how about you make a new chapter, eh?" and I'll probably get around to it in the next few days.  
> Also this work is un-beta'd, so if you see any grammar mistakes or just see something that could have been written better, just leave a comment or whatever addressing it and I'll make changes when I have the time.


End file.
